The Last Largest Lobster
"The Last Largest Lobster" is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 29, 2015. Wild Kratts|website=KET|accessdate=February 24, 2018}} Overall, it is the 101st episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In the episode, a seagull snatches one of Martin's Creature Power Discs and drops it into the sea. While trying to retrieve the disc, the Kratt brothers find the so-called "Last Largest Lobster" and ask Aviva to make Lobster Powers so they can pursue it. Meanwhile, Gourmand is also searching for the Last Largest Lobster. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers catch lobsters on a lobster boat. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question, and the show transitions into the animated segment. The Wild Kratts eat cheese and crackers on the rocky intertidal coastline while a flock of seagulls circle and annoy them. While defending seagulls in front of Aviva and Koki, Martin accidentally spreads peanut butter on one of his Creature Power Discs. He notices his blunder before he could take a bite out of the disc, but then a seagull dives down snatches the disc. The Kratt brothers run after the seagull, which drops the disc into the sea. The Kratt brothers put on their wetsuits and dive down into the sea to retrieve the disc. Meanwhile, Gourmand crashes his camper past the docks and transforms it into a boat. He then begins searching for the so-called "Last Largest Lobster." The Kratt brothers find the disc in a lobster trap. Unable to reach the disc and unable to lift the trap, they miniaturize and swim into the trap to retrieve the disc. Outside, they find the Last Largest Lobster. Setting retrieving the disc aside, the Kratt brothers return to normal size and ask Aviva for Lobster Powers so they can pursue the Last Largest Lobster. After Aviva finishes a pair of discs and Jimmy teleports them, the Kratt brothers activate their Creature Power Suits. Chris successfully activates as an adult lobster, but Martin activates as a microscopic lobster larva in stage I. Gourmand finds Chris after mistaking him for the Last Largest Lobster. He approaches Chris and claims that he is trying to bother and frustrate him. However, when he realizes that Chris saw the Last Largest Lobster, he challenges Chris to a game of "finders, keepers." They follow each other to a shipwreck, where they find the Last Largest Lobster. Chris and Gourmand then battle each other. While fighting Gourmand, Chris drops the Miniaturizer. The Last Largest Lobster lands on the Miniaturizer and dramatically expands in size until it rises above water. Gourmand sees the enormous lobster and goes berserk with "lobster mania." He heads toward the lobster and while tying, seasoning, and trying to crack it open, he gets himself tangled in a mess of rope. To save Gourmand, Chris heads out to the lobster and cuts the rope tangling Gourmand, who is sent back to his boat, which transforms back into a camper. Gourmand sobs uncontrollably as he drives away. Chris then resets and points the Minaturizer at the Last Largest Lobster several times until it returns to its original size. Chris returns to shore with all his teammates back at his side, all except for Martin. However, it turns out that Martin was riding on Chris while he was battling Gourmand. Martin then transforms into an adult lobster. While fishing, Jimmy catches the lobster trap containing the sunken disc, which turns out to be a blank. The Kratt brothers then ask Aviva to use it to program Seagull Power, though this soon fades out as the gulls peck their backs, amusing the others. The episode transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers catch and release a female lobster, observe lobster larvae in a lab, and catch more lobsters with kids. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans * Chris Kratt (voiced by Chris Kratt) * Martin Kratt (voiced by Martin Kratt) * Aviva Corcovado (voiced by Athena Karkanis) * Koki (voiced by Heather Bambrick) * Jimmy Z (voiced by Jonathan Malen) * Gourmand (voiced by Zachary Bennett) * Gavin (voiced by Gavin Kratt) * Ronan (voiced by Ronan Kratt) Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * [[American Lobster|'American Lobster']]: Last Largest Lobster, Red Crush * Laughing Gull (called Seagull) * Atlantic Cod * Gulf Menhaden * Zooplankton * Sardine * Great White Shark * Marine Hermit Crab Trivia * "The Last Largest Lobster" marks the third time that Chris activates as an adult animal while Martin activates as a juvenile animal; only this time Martin is microscopic and can not be seen or heard. * This is the first time Gavin's deep voice is heard. References Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes with villains Category:Season 4 Category:Season Four Episodes